Te deseo
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Keigo sólo deseaba olvidar, pero nunca pensó que la noche le tendría una sorpresa preparada.


**Te deseo**

Keigo sólo quería olvidar los hermosos ojos color zafiro de Enji, ese era su objetivo, tomándose un respiro, vagó por ahí mientras disfrutaba de la fresca noche, y en el camino, le llamó la atención un club, se lo pensó por unos momentos y al final, encogió sus hombros para adentrarse al local, la música casi lo dejaba sordo, retumbaba todo el lugar y tanto las luces como las personas, bailaban al compás de las canciones puestas por el DJ, el ambiente era muy alegre. Le gustaba, las chicas no dudaban en acercársele para bailar tan cerca de él que si no fuera por la ropa, cualquiera diría que estaban teniendo relaciones, Keigo correspondía los gestos eróticos de las féminas, hasta que ellas se iban.

Entonces fue a la barra para beber alcohol, y cuando tuvo el vaso de cristal en su mano, de un trago se lo acabó, ignorando las personas que estaban a su lado, y uno en particular miraba con mucha atención al joven rubio. Después de pagar, se nuevo fue a la pista para seguir bailando con cualquiera, hasta que distinguió un par de ojos que se le hacían familiares, se quedó estático por la impresión, sudando frío.

No era posible, de todos los lugares del mundo...él odiaba este tipo de cosas, si…no puede ser, además no era la única persona en poseer ese tipo de color de ojos.

Aceptando ese pensamiento, decidió que era suficiente por esta noche, saliendo del lugar, sintió la presencia de alguien siguiendo sus pasos, trató de perderlo pero le fue imposible, irritado por su acosador, giró sobre sus talones con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —alzó la voz para intimidar al extraño, callando en el proceso cuando vio directamente a los ojos de este, el sujeto le sonríe con picardía, excitado por la iniciativa del más bajo.

—Ah, sólo quería hablar contigo ¿es un delito? —respondió sonriendo de lado, moviendo sus cejas de arriba y abajo.

—Lo es cuando acosas a la persona, idiota. —Ensanchando más su sonrisa, acerca su rostro a la Keigo.

—Me gusta que se resistan un poco, —ronroneó, y el joven rubio puso los ojos en blanco, retrocedió unos pasos para volver a retomar su camino, cuando este siguió hablando. —Me llamo Dabi.

—Bien por ti, —respondió con brusquedad, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter de mezclilla —Ahora, regresa al nido de ratas al que llamas casa.

Dabi soltó un suspiro, excitado por la actitud altanera del rubio, quería más de donde vino eso. Ya se estaba imaginando los dos en la cama, siendo sometido por él. Se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón le latía más rápido, acelerando su paso, rodeando con su brazo, el cuello del dueño de esa hermosa cabellera rubia.

—No seas así, dame una oportunidad, podría alegrarte la noche. —propuso Dabi.

—No, además no me gustan tus ojos, —rechazó este con una sonrisa burlona.

—Podemos arreglarlo…¿tienes corbata o un listón grueso? —Insistió, —por mí, no hay ningún problema, le entro a todo, sólo si participas.

Keigo ya estaba harto, ya era tarde y la noche había refrescado más, la policía no le tomaría en serio si decía que un hombre lo estaba hostigando. Mirándolo de reojo, no estaba tan mal, una que otra cicatriz y quemadura, pero eso en vez de perjudicarlo, lo volvía más atractivo.

Si era verdad que podía alegrarle la noche, eso lo decidiría él.

—Está bien, —accedió a lo que Dabi le brillan los ojos, —¿en tu casa o en la mía?

—Vivo un poco lejos ¿y tú?

—No, podemos llegar caminando. —Apenas dio el primer paso cuando se detuvo al recordar algo,—¿traes condones contigo?

—Oh, —se palmeó la cabeza, —se me acabaron cuando tuve ese trío, mi error.

—¿Al menos tienes dinero con que pagarlos?

—Por supuesto, —sacó su billetera, —espera a que vaya a la farmacia.

Entonces, Keigo y Dabi buscaron la farmacia más cercana para hacer la compra, mientas Dabi estaba tomando su tiempo, Keigo esperó tamborileando su pie con impaciencia.

Sólo sería una noche, no iba ser la gran cosa, él parece del tipo que huye después de la sesión. Eso sería muy conveniente, no quisiera tener que verle la cara en la mañana, y menos tomar un café juntos, amaba sus momentos para beber su dulce café.

Dabi alzó la bolsa con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo rodar los ojos a Keigo, ¿por qué tanta emoción por unos simples condones? Pero al ver mejor la bolsa, estaba muy abultado ¿qué tramaba?

Keigo metió la llave de su departamento, cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando por detrás, besando y mordisqueando tanto su cuello como oreja. Abriendo la puerta del departamento, ambos ingresaron, siendo el sofá el objetivo.

Dabi se quitaba la ropa a la vez que besaba los hermosos labios de Keigo, y este le correspondía con indiferencia, el rubio fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de la situación, dejando abajo a Dabi, poniendo contento al chico cicatrizado.

Estando libres de las ataduras llamada ropa, Dabi abrazaba a Keigo, arañándole por mera diversión, sacando un gruñido al chico, antes de proceder la penetración al imbécil de Dabi, se colocó el condón y al terminar, el de la cabellera negra, abrió sus piernas, relamiendo sus labios, Keigo entra al cuerpo del idiota con una expresión neutra, embistiendo con lentitud para torturar a Dabi en venganza por los arañazos.

Dabi gemía con mucho gusto, le gustaba la lentitud, aunque le hubiese encantado que fuera más profundo, pensaba mientras acercaba sus labios cerca de la oreja del chico, para que este pudiera escuchar mejor sus gemidos, y de un momento a otro, cambió de ritmo y velocidad, a veces hacía círculos despacio, o embestía rápido, sacando un suspiro, pidiéndole que no parara.

Y no lo hizo, hasta que los dos llegaron a su límite. Dabi y Keigo estaban acostados uno a lado del otro, después de unos minutos, con una ligera capa de sudor, Dabi se puso encima de Keigo, para poder seguir con su pequeña diversión.

Así hasta el amanecer.

Keigo se levantó del sofá cama y no había nadie ahí, aliviado, se levanta con su manta para taparse, buscando ropa más cómoda, al estar vestido, se fue a la cocina para prepararse su tan preciado café, hasta que casi se cae al ver quien estaba.

Dabi estaba preparando unos hot cakes y huevos estrellados, saludando con una sonrisa a su nuevo amante.


End file.
